westshorefandomcom-20200214-history
Student List
This page is for documenting notable students, as long as they consent. Remember, slander is only allowed if it's funny for the subject. Sevvies As you can see there is no one here. Simply due to the fact that nobody cares. But there is one Sevvie I will write about. His name is Tommy. Tommy is a rich kid who has a 3-D Printer simply for the fact that he can have whatever he wants because he's rich. He attracts lots of women who then get followed by guys allowing him to have friends. Or he wants the guys for another reason. Nobody knows.... Eighth Grators Tori Kazoroski is bae (only on days that end in a "y") Freshman 'Deon Osborn' This guy keeps getting pages made about him so put deon stuff here. Where to begin, he is an interesting student in Anderson and 5th period Deel. He plays the funny idiot but has his bright moments. He is the kind of guy you can't help but laugh at. Dylan O'Brien The swaggiest kid out there. Boy if I could write something about this kid I would but there just aren't words. Really funny guy who gets all the girls but doesn't want them. Hot. Very hot. He also has a mixtape which you can download at https://www.soundcloud.com/dj-ice-tre Marina Curtis Wow, this woman. Hope to never get her in your class, or else you'll suffer endless droning about just about every subject, along with a scolding on why it is totally important to current world events. Of course, this also comes with the advantage that she will do all your work for you if you get her in a group because she knows everything, while also forgetting to speak to you. She's either way too shy, way too confident, or way too sexual, and her group of friends is full of scene kids and weeaboos. Regan Willner Literally Jesus. If you get in a group with her she will DO IT ALL "REGAN PLEASE WORK ON THE POWERPOINT I'VE SPENT EIGHT HOURS ON THIS" ok!!! Sophomores Adam Lizek Pretty much Adolf himself. Out of everyone at West Shore, he's the easiest to find. Just follow the calls of "ADAM LIZUUUUK!!!" Andrew Hung Some Asian kid who harasses cute girls. He seduces people with anime phrases. He's in a bromance with Lucas Issit. Bullies little children as a side hobby. Also has two knees per knee, a 2:1 knee ratio. He is also the sexiest man alive. Logan (Westshore) Beard Honestly the only thing of note about Logan is that he runs the West Shore account on the wiki and was one of its "founding members" (also a huge nerd) Luke Spenik Poppin' like Holly Velie. Juniors Austin "Turtle" Smithe A guy who very much resembles a turtle, although some claim he looks more like a dolphin. He's really into Osu. He would play CS: GO if he weren't VAC banned for hacking like a noob. Ben "Bae" Velie "yea im ben velie" As seen on TV. Ben is a true believer of Capstone, which he velie loves. He does a lot of stupid things, like writing "Hitler" on the anti-bullying board or getting tech's trailer taken away. He's the sworn enemy of Mohamed Naas, who is consistently bottom frag. Joey "Joel's Car" Cowett "Have you seen Joel's car?" You can find Joey by looking for the guy always walking around in shades, often times insulting Joel Boysen. He's done kung-karate boxing since he was in the womb and won't hesitate to play hockey with your nuts. He claims to have been born in Canada. Lucas Issitt Brother of DK Issitt and Ariana Issitt. That's pretty much it. His most notable quote is "Don't be upsetti have some sphaghetti." Gigantic memer. Likes to get memed on by Loilliana. Michael "MTDawgMcIzzle" Thomas "YEA IM BEN VELIE!!" Mr. T is the definition of swag. This guy does it all. He's Mary Anderson's favorite student, he aces Capstone, and he always gets shit done. His hobbies include playing outdated sports games and staring at the wall. Mohamed "Nice Guy" Naas "I'm a nice guy!" Mohamed is Mary Anderson's best student, starting his science fair project as soon as the year starts every time. He's a capstone wizard. Despite all of this, he's still always bottom frag. Ryan "CoD God" McCullough "Get nosc0ped!!" Ryan is the ultimate CoD God. Often seen with two bottles of delicious, refreshing Coca ColaTM, he is known for his strong relationship with Tom Brady. You can find him by looking for Red Sox or Patriot memorabilia. Seniors Chris (The Beast) Latta This guy could ask out any girl and she'd immediately take off all of her clothes and jump into Chris' arms. He would of course play it casually and throw her across the room with no sweat. His massive muscles can obliterate anything in their path. There was actually a rumor once that someone walked in Chris' way... They now have their hands where their butt should be. Despite all of this massiveness illuminating from Chris' outer shell, he's an extremely intelligent being. He once killed a man with just his mind... That person is dead now. Apparently, Chris (The Beast) Latta has a twin brother but I'm not quite sure because Chris OBVIOUSLY outshines whoever this brother may be. Overall, Chris is a sexy beast, a rockin' trombone player, a HUGE stud, a genius, and a giant muscle man who should never be messed with. -Love, Ya Boi Willy (The Truck) Vanilly Alumni 'Paige Neihart' Strangely cool person who got up to band shenanigans and mentored many a child in the ways of the otaku. (edit: WHO WROTE THIS) 'Calvin Montgomery' He made a Minecraft server back when the game was popular that was used by a lot of people at West Shore. While many of them are in college now, there are some at this school who can recollect what it was like to get drunk on milk and assassinate tax collectors. Calvin now spend his days listening to slamjam mashups and being great at life. Category:Students